La Era Milenaria
by Rei-Videl3
Summary: En el universo, en plena época de desarrollo, existían varios imperios. Para que exista paz, deberá haber múltiples guerras y conflictos entre ellos. Amor, odio, engaño, amistad, etc. Crossover de varios animes.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Hace muchos, muchos, muchos, milenios en una época donde el universo se encontraba en un estado de desarrollo, existían varios reinos en él.

Los principales se encontraban en: La vía Láctea y las galaxias aledañas a ella.

Los reinos de la vía Láctea estaban formados por el milenario de plata, formado por nueve planetas, un gran cinturón de asteroides y el principal centro de ella la Luna. El primer rey de dicho lugar Helios, creo un poderoso cristal capaz de acabar con el mal de la galaxia entera. Por esto, la Luna se convirtió en el principal lugar para el milenario de plata.

Los planetas del sistema solar fueron muy importantes. La Tierra, el segundo lugar en reuniones era muy importante para los gobernantes del milenario de plata, su capacidad en magia era sorprendente pero no tanto comparado con la Luna y Saturno, y su gran belleza era inigualable. Mercurio, importante planeta si de tecnología se trataba, inteligencia era lo que reinaba allí. Venus, belleza y amor era lo que reinaba, planeta extremadamente hermoso comparado solo con la Tierra. Marte, importante planeta a nivel militar, también sus creencias culturales, era un planeta, poderoso y místico. Júpiter, reino inmenso por sus numerosas lunas, era un imperio dentro del milenio de plata, al igual que Marte importante militarmente, rico en metales preciosos y materiales mágicamente importantes. Saturno, segundo planeta después de la Luna poderosamente mágico, sus reyes poseían poderes y secretos del universo que no tenían los demás habitantes del milenario de plata. Urano, planeta protegido por la arena y el viento, importante mágicamente. Neptuno, hermoso planeta azul, protegido por sus inmensos mares. Plutón, el tiempo era el gobernante allí, por estar muy lejos del sol, un planeta bastante frió.

El gran cinturón de asteroides que se ubicaba entre Marte y Júpiter, se decía que era un planeta que fue destruido por la furia del Caos. Sin embargo allí se desarrollaron cuatro reinos importantes, situados en cada punto cardinal del cinturón, en los más grandes asteroides. Estos reinos eran los de Juno, Pallas, Ceres y Vesta.

El milenario de plata se ubicaba en una region extrema de la gran vía Láctea. En el centro de la misma se encontraba otro imperio muy importante, el imperio de Tirit. Pequeño pero poderoso, era regido por cinco planetas. Céfiro era el centro del imperio, mágicamente excepcional, Faren planeta imperial por sus creencias culturales, Autosam planeta con una tecnología muy avanzada para todo el universo, comparada solo con el planeta Mercurio. Zizeta planeta importante por sus ricos recursos minerales y por sus creencias culturales. Y el ultimo planeta, Fire importante militarmente y también mágicamente, planeta hermoso por sus grandes campos de flores, conocido por los otros planetas del imperio como el planeta de las flores.

Las galaxias que se desarrollaron fuera de la vía Láctea no tenían poderosos reinos, el que fue muy grande y de gran importancia era el de los sayajines, salvajes empezaron a colonizar la gran mayoría de las galaxias, debido a su gran imperio, decidieron dividir el reino en dos mitades, gobernados por familias de la realeza, sin embargo el planeta madre Vegita siempre regirá ambos imperios.

Para llevar una vida tranquila y sin problemas y en donde existiera un buen intercambio comercial, se reunieron los tres grandes gobernantes de dichos imperios para formar una alianza en donde no existieran diferencias. Pero al formarla se declaro que tenía que seguir para toda la vida ya que podría traer guerras y desgracias debido a la magia utilizada por las personas que fueron, ya que el pacto se firmo con algo mas que la sangre. Por esa alianza se tenía que seguir con los descendientes de los reyes.


	2. Chapter 1: La Decisión

**CAPITULO 1: La Decisión. **

Después de varios años donde se desarrollo la primera reunión de la alianza galáctica como se llamaba, todos acordaron seguir reuniéndose para aclarar temas importantes y así mirar prioridades para el universo y que en él reinara la paz.

En eso viajaban los reyes del sistema solar a una reunión citada para hablar sobre la próxima reunión de la alianza galáctica.

Estos se encontraban en una sala enorme donde en toda la mitad de la misma había una mesa redonda, en el techo de ella había una estrella con catorce puntas y en cada punta estaban unos símbolos, que eran los que representaban a los planetas del milenario de plata, debajo de cada símbolo se ubicaba una silla, en cada una se ubicaba el rey representante.

-Rey Febo, ¿Cuándo será el gran día de la reunión?- pregunto muy oportuno el rey de la Tierra Príamo.

-Esta programada para dentro de un mes, y se realizara aquí en la Luna por órdenes de los demás gobernantes. – contesto el rey de la Luna Febo.

-¿Y que mas an dicho los demás gobernantes? ¿De pura casualidad no habrán acordado que nosotros y los demás reyes asistan como la última vez?- inquirió el rey de Mercurio Orfeo.

-Según el gobernante y representante de Tirit, ellos mandaran a los reyes a que asistan a la reunión, pero la condición es que no se metan en las decisiones de la alianza. – respondió Febo muy seriamente. – Igual los únicos que objetaron fueron los del imperio Sayajin, el Rey principal dice que no tiene ningún motivo para llevar al otro rey. Sin embargo muchos del imperio de Tirit se lo exigieron.

-¿Y que temas se trataran?- pregunto curioso el rey de Venus, Ovidio. – Porque hasta el momento no hemos tenido ninguna queja de este imperio o de otros, hemos tenido un buen intercambio comercial sobretodo con el imperio de Tirit.

-Creo que solo podemos tratar del tema principal que hasta este momento es fundamental para nuestro milenario. –Toda la sala se encontraba en silencio frente a las palabras del rey Febo.- Nosotros pronto tendremos que partir de este mundo, nuestros hijos tendrán que encargarse de nuestros reinos, ya tienen edad para empezar a mirar todo lo relacionado con la alianza galáctica. La propuesta de algunos de ustedes de entrenar a los herederos es muy buena.

-Pero ellos son aun muy jóvenes para entender de temas tan importantes. Todavía no an aprendido la magia necesaria para manejar un reino. – intervino Urano rey de Júpiter.

-No importa, mejor, serán entrenados por maestros en todas las áreas existentes, desde la magia hasta tecnología. Pero no se pondría hacer por separado, todos nuestros hijos tienen que ir a hacer ese entrenamiento.- habló con neutralidad el rey de Ceres Patroclo.

-¿Y porque será ese tema tratado con los demás representantes?, ¿Esto no es un tema interno que solo le conviene al milenario?- resoplo el rey de Saturno Érebo.

-El sultán del planeta de Zizeta me insinuó que su heredero se estaba descarriando, y que estaba preocupado porque no tenía el entrenamiento necesario para ser Sultán. – respondió Febo. –Además si se reúnen todos los herederos de la alianza, esta se podría volver más fuerte ya que puede haber matrimonios entre todos.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir Febo?, ¿Que voy a mandar a mis hijas y a mi hijo a juntarse con personas como los sayajines?- se paro Príamo resoplando lo dicho por el rey de la Luna. –Vamos, todos sabemos que ellos son muy salvajes, no son tan civilizados como nosotros.- dirigiéndose a los demás reyes.-Pero ellos no son los mas aptos para ser esposos o mujeres para nuestro hijos.

-Febo, Príamo tiene razón. Además no creo que los reyes del imperio sayajin manden a sus hijos o hijas a hacer entrenamiento en nuestro territorio, según tengo entendido, a ellos los entrenan por separado y con personas que son tal vez mas preparadas que los que existen en el milenario. –Añadió Terón rey de Marte.

-¿Que es lo que les preocupa?, ¿Lo del matrimonio?, yo solo estaba hablando de broma- sonrió -pero si es por los herederos del imperio sayajin, no se preocupen que ellos si aceptan el entrenamiento, serán los mas beneficiarios, ya que ellos por mas personas que tengan para que le enseñen a sus hijos, nunca les enseñaran magia, todo el universo sabe que los únicos imperios que la poseen y la saben manejar a la perfección somos nosotros y el imperio de Tirit. Y eso para ellos es algo nuevo que les gustaría tener en la realeza.

-¿Entonces ya esta decidido?, ¿Nuestros hijos emperezan entrenamiento?- pregunto Príamo.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, en estos momentos ellos ya tienen la edad para empezar a manejar magia.- Añadió sabiamente el soberano de Neptuno Océano.

-Concuerdo contigo Océano, es mas yo creo que mi hijo esta mas descarriado que el del Sultán de Zizeta, un poco de trabajo les haría apreciar lo que hacemos nosotros por ellos.- respondió Porteo rey de Urano.

-Entonces, ¿Reyes del milenario de plata están todos de acuerdo con poner en entrenamiento a nuestros hijos e hijas? – pregunto con ímpetu Febo. – Orfeo.

-Si.

-Ovidio.

-Si.

-Terón.

El rey de Marte no le gustaba mucho la idea de mandar a entrenar a su hijo con gente como los sayajines, sin embargo, las últimas travesuras del principito le dieron la opción de responder. –Si.

-Urano.

-Si.

-Érebo.

-Si.

-Porteo.

-Si.

-Océano.

-Si.

-Hades. (Por si las dudas él es el rey de Plutón).

-Si.

-Pratoclo.

-Si.

-Hiperion. (Él es el rey de Vesta).

-Si.

-Ceo. (Rey de Juno).

-Si.

-Nivas (rey de Pallas).

-Si.

El rey Febo se detuvo en Príamo, lo miro de una manera evaluadora, parecía que el no quería que sus hijos hicieran ese entrenamiento. – Creo que debo añadir, Príamo que somos trece contra uno, así que si votas un no, la decisión será la misma.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- lo miro desafiante al rey de la Luna- Sin embargo no estaré deacuerdo si el sitio de los entrenamientos es fuera del milenario de plata.

-Ni yo.- objeto Terón.

-Lo mismo digo.-Añadió Hades.

-Esta bien, señores, el sitio se decidirá en la reunión de la alianza, espero verlos a todos en la sala mayor de este palacio dentro de un mes, y venga toda la realeza. Incluyendo a sus hijos.- dicho esto los reyes se retiraron a las habitaciones donde descansan cuando viajan a la Luna para las reuniones.

Sin embargo un rey no durmió muy bien, ya que estaba preocupado por la dichosa reunión con los demás imperios.

-No, no quiero que suceda eso no!! –se encontraba hablando entre sueños el rey de la Tierra Príamo.

**Dos días después… **

En el palacio real de la Tierra, se encontraba observando el paisaje desde el salón principal el Rey, siempre cuando se encuentra preocupado por algún tema en especifico lo hacia y desde que regreso de su reunión en la Luna no a dejado de hacerlo. Justo detrás de él apareció una personita apreciada para él:

-Padre, padre, porque tan pensativo? –preguntó la mayor de sus hijos, la princesa Bulma.

-Bulma, tesoro, no te sentí llegar. – se voltea Príamo para ver a su hija de dieciocho años, hermosa y apetecida por los hombres, tenia muchos pretendientes gracias a su belleza, cabello lacio, largo y de un color azul aguamarina, sus ojos de azul claro, sin contar la piel que parecía fina porcelana y que además tenia un cuerpo envidiable.

-Padre, desde que regresaste de la reunión en la Luna no as dejado de mirar el hermoso jardín del palacio.-imitando a su padre, miró el jardín. –Ocurrió algo malo en la Luna padre?, mi madre y mis hermanos, están muy preocupados por ti, as estado actuando muy raro.

-Hija mía, princesa, muy pronto tu estarás al pendiente de lo que ocurra en el planeta, por eso- volteándola a mirar- Tendrás que ir a hacer un entrenamiento en la Luna, con los demás príncipes del milenario.

-Y eso es lo que te preocupa padre?, porfavor si es la mejor noticia que me as dado – hablo muy convencida y feliz de la vida.

-Si y no, la razón por la que me preocupa es que no solo tu vas a ir a ese entrenamiento, tu y tus hermanos también irán, pero no solo van a entrenar con los herederos del milenario, sino también con los herederos de otros imperios.

-Super padre, mejor así aprenderemos otras culturas, y además nos entrenaremos en diferentes áreas. Padre deja de ser tan paranoico, que no sucederá nada.

-Hay Bulma, ojala fuera así de fácil…-regreso a mirar el jardín del palacio. –Bulma donde están tus hermanos?

-Mmm-También mirando el jardín voltea a mirar a su padre- Creo que Milk esta en la biblioteca y Dion esta entrenando con el profesor de esgrima, la ultima vez que pase por ahí estaban jugando.

-Ahh, ese niño!!, nunca cambiara. El es el que necesita más educación que tu y tu hermana.

-Pero padre, es solo un niño.

-No lo defiendas, y no es un niño tiene dieciséis años, y por lo visto no a madurado mucho.- dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde se encontraba algunas actas importantes para el reino. –Bulma, es mejor que te marches, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos en la cena princesita.

-Esta bien padre.-Se dirige a la salida del enorme salón y antes de irse voltea a mirarlo. –Padre, te quiero mucho.- saliendo del salón.

-Yo también- murmuro por lo bajo el rey.

_Horas después…_

-Se esta retrasando su padre- hablo desde una larga mesa la reina de la Tierra Adara. Hermosa mujer de largo cabello rizado de color azul aguamarina y ojos de un azul media noche. Alta y fina, sus hijas heredaron su piel y su buen cuerpo.

-Papá me prometió que estaría temprano para cenar, además creo que nos tiene que comunicar algo muy importante. – Comento Bulma.

-Y eso te dijo él o lo dedujiste Bulmi?, porque en estas semanas te as vuelto mentirosita. –Hablo con sarcasmo Dion, el príncipe; cualquier doncella del reino daba hasta su vida por tan siquiera hablar con él, su aspecto físico dejaba mucho que desear, alto para su edad, cabello azulado y ojos negros, cuerpo perfecto por el ejercicio que lo tenían sometido debido a el entrenamiento en diferentes áreas deportivas, y no solo por eso, a nivel intelectual era muy bueno y muy sociable.

-Cállate Di, y si sigues así le diré a nuestro padre con quien estuviste saliendo los días que él no estuvo – le murmuro Bulma a su hermano por lo bajo para que no escuchara su madre.

-A si? Adamos de amenazas. Bien. Tu le dices eso, y yo le digo que estas de novia con el general de la tropa real. Yamcha. – le devuelve la amenaza el príncipe. –A demás no creo que le agrade mucho la idea, te imaginas lo que diría?

-No te atreverías Dion.

-Pruébame y veras hermanita.

-Vasta ustedes dos, suficientes murmullos – los regaño la reina.

-Lo sentimos madre- dijeron al unísono.

-Madre, no seria mejor buscar a papá?, últimamente anda en las nubes, ya no sabe ni en donde esta parado. –Pregunto con preocupación la princesa Milk, era hermosa, heredo de su madre la piel de porcelana y el perfecto cuerpo, los ojos negros y el cabello negro de su padre. La mejor princesa si de intelecto se hablaba, le gustaba mucho leer, y era muy estudiosa. Pero desgraciadamente para sus otros dos hermanos, heredo aparte de la belleza de su madre, el genio explosivo de esta. Bulma lo tenia, pero Milk era otro cuento.

-Cariño, no creo, esperémoslo más tiempo- respondo pausadamente y con ternura Adara. Acababa de decir eso, cuando entro su esposo Príamo, (por si las dudas él es alto, guapo, de cabello negro y ojos negros).

-Perdóname querida, estaba ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos con el rey Terón. Hablo desde Marte, preguntando por su hijo. – dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa. –Huele bien.-contemplando la cena.

-El príncipe de Marte es muy revoltoso, lo raro seria que no hubiera llamado.- contesto la reina empezando a probar la cena.- Y bien cariño, que es lo importante que nos tienes que decir?

-Yo? –Mirando con inocencia a su esposa- nada Adara, nada importante que contarles – mirando asesinamente a Bulma.

-Padre, Bulmi nos dijo que tenias que informarnos de algo importante, o eran mentiras de ella? –comento Dion.

-Cállate. –Le dijo Bulma.

-Basta, no empiecen. – regaño Adara.

-Pues…-miro a todos el rey con cara asustada – no es algo concreto, y creo que Bulma no debió de decirles nada.

-Anda padre cuéntanos, es algo sobre la Alianza Galáctica?- pregunto curiosa Milk.

-Cada día me sorprendes mas Milk, como sabes que nos reunimos para tratar el tema de la Alianza Galáctica? – pregunto curioso Príamo.

-Padre, tu sabes que ya casi es la fecha de la reunión no soy tan tonta como mis hermanos- por respuesta obtuvo un golpe con una servilleta.- igual siempre se reúnen para hablar de eso.

-Si hija, la reunión de hace unos días fue precisamente de la Alianza, y se hablo precisamente de ustedes.

-De nosotros? – pregunto Dion – que tiene que ver la Alianza con nosotros?

-Se decidió por unanimidad que los herederos del milenario de plata irán a entrenara con los herederos de la alianza. Aprenderán junto con ellos todo lo relacionado para ser buenos reyes y reinas.

-Super Padre, aprenderemos magia y muchas otras cosas mas, además si van los del imperio de Tirit será muy interesante conocer diferentes culturas. Ahhh – se emociono Milk.

-Pero quienes van a ir? Todos nosotros?, será que Bulmi y Mi podrán soportar ese "entrenamiento físico?"-dijo Dion. Ellas en respuesta le tiraron las servilletas en la cara.

-Vasta!!- hablo duro la reina- estamos cenando, no en un campo de juego. – Miro a Príamo – Se decidió?, no dijiste que no era nada en concreto?

-Bueno, si, lo único que falta es la votación del imperio de Tirit y el de los sayajines para aprobar la idea. – carraspeo un poco- pero personalmente no estoy deacuerdo con ella.

-Por que padre?- pregunto Milk.

-Por tratar de juntar a gente civilizada con personas como los sayajines, por eso no estoy deacuerdo con esa dichosa idea.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo además…

-Vasta – callo el rey a su hija Bulma – Tu no sabes las razones por las que no me dan mucha confianza los sayajines. – Poniéndose de pie y terminando su cena sale del salón comedor- Además – se devolvió para decirles algo mas- A esa reunión irán todos ustedes, dentro de poco tendremos que viajar a la Luna para saber el futuro de ustedes, espero que no se apruebe esa idea.- se marcha del todo.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que el actúa así. – pregunto a nadie en particular Adara.

-Si madre, pero no entiendo el porque anda así.- hablo muy afligida Bulma.

-Tranquila cariño que ya pronto se le pasara la rabia. – consoló a su hija.

-Madre, pero será que si vamos a hacer ese entrenamiento?, la verdad me gustaría mucho. – pregunto Dion con tono de inocencia.

-Eso espero Dion.-Adara termino de cenar y se dirigió a la puerta del salón comedor.-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a descansar. –Saliendo por la puerta seguida de sus hijos, que se dirigían a las habitaciones reales.

En la habitación de los reyes Adara se encontraba cepillando su suave cabello, y el rey se encontraba leyendo acostado en su cama, esperando a que se acostara su esposa.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por lo del entrenamiento, es lo mejor para todos si quieres saber mi opinión. –hablo mirando a su esposo desde el tocador.

-Adara corazón, sabes que eso nunca lo aprobare, si fuera solo con los del imperio de Tirit no estuviera tan preocupado, pero linda tu sabes como son los sayajines de sanguinarios e incivilizados.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos del todo, además solo hemos odio atrocidades de uno de los reyes no de la otra parte del imperio de ellos, no creo que todos sean así. Más bien deja de preocuparte y pues…-mientras decía esto, la reina se acercaba muy seductoramente al rey mientras este la observaba, con los ojos como platos.-que acaso ya no te gusto??-pregunto con inocencia Adara.

-Pe-pero querida… ahora??- pregunto este ya sintiéndose aprisionado por la reina, ya que esta se había acercado mucho a él y se podían sentir la respiraciones de ambos.

-Si, ya hace mucho tiempo que te necesito…-dijo besándolo apasionadamente y pues…….(lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación).


End file.
